Just to be Loved
by KLEB
Summary: A Flora and Helia fanfic. This story goes deep into want Flora wants to have and feel. Romance is sure of.
1. A Heart Unknowing

This is my first fanfic, so I'd love to know how i do! Reviews are greatly appreciated! I don't own Winx club or anything!

Chapter 1:A heart unknowing

Her heart stopped when she saw the familiar black hair. She couldn't believe it, it was him. The guy of her dreams just standing there. She hadn't seen him in weeks nor had he even made contact with her since Alpha's end of the year party. She froze, but her heart melted. She couldn't think of what to do. Just stand there and hope for him to see her, or run as fast as she could away. Either way would do.

"Hey Flora come over here" Bloom called. That did it, he turned around and saw her just standing there in her green embroidered dress looking as innocent as ever. She couldn't take it, she smiled quickly and ran to her friends side.

"Geez girl slow down" Musa said side stepping away from Flora. "You would think you were Layla running that fast".

Flora couldn't think, it was too hard now. He was here, Helia. In her opinion the most wonderful guy in the entire world. The guy she had feelings for, deep feelings. Her breath soon became heavy and she could feel her cheeks turning an extravagant pink color.

"Wow, you OK?" Musa asked bending over to her friends' side, eyeing her facial expression.

"I'm OK, really" Flora said getting a hold of herself. She quickly looked over to the corner of the room. He was standing there looking as handsome as ever. His long black hair swept over his shoulder as he talked to his other friends, Sky and Timmy. Her friends followed her eyes to find what she was staring at.

"Ah, you know Flora he has officially transferred to Red Fountain I'm sure he'd love to spend some time with you!" Musa said winking as she spoke.

Flora nearly choked on her cough as Musa said that. She knew!

"What, What are you talking about, he's proabley going to be busy with Hero training and al.." Flora stopped mid sentence and looked at Musa.

"Flora, you know what I'm talking about!" Musa said and with a blink of an eye turned around and went back up to the DJ stand where Layla was motioning for her to come over.

Did she? Of course she knew what Musa was talking about. The question was did Flora have the courage to do anything about it. Flora looked back over at the corner to see if Helia was still there. He wasn't. She scanned the room for him, she couldn't find him. Where did he go? In the sea of madness and dancing she saw Bloom and Sky dancing crazily next to Stella and Brandon. Each one of them had a smile of their faces and was laughing. Flora moved her green eyes to the other corner where Tecna was sitting with Timmy leaning over her shoulder watching her play a videogame. Sometimes Tecna didn't look at her screen she would look over her shoulder at Timmy, and he would blush so much that Flora could see it so clearly from where she was standing.

Flora delicately played with the skirt of her dress, feeling the sides of the smooth fabric graze the floor. Her dress, a design she found in the mall a week before this back to school dance, had layers of glossy material of grassy shades of green. She loved this dress. Flora looked up once again to search for Helia. She saw a clearing of girls making their way over to the tables where a specialist sat and was drawing. She found him again, her wonderful Helia. She remembered drawing his name all over her notebook in her favorite green pen. If only he would notice her, if only. Suddenly he turned his head slightly towards Flora, he looked up. He caught her eye and gazed at her, she gazed back afraid of what she should do but at the same time feeling like she was in a trance. She felt her cheeks turning pink again and her palms began to sweat. She smiled at him, nervously. He smiled back at her. She looked down, like someone actually forced her head to the ground. He looked at her, she looked at him. Flora's uneasiness grew.

Musa suddenly took the microphone from her DJ table "Yo, its time to slow it down" One of her favorite slow songs started playing. Flora looked again at the dance floor, and sure enough Bloom and Stella had their arms around their guy's necks and each couple was slowly swaying to the music. Flora sighed and she knew she was happy for her friends. Yet, this feeling of loneliness swept upon Flora. She watched as Musa pulled Riven onto the floor and Timmy giving his arm to Tecna. Layla was happily

talking to Nabu at the tables. Flora knew slow dancing wasn't Layla's type of thing. In some ways Flora wished she didn't like the idea of a guy holding you either, but Flora wanted to know what it would feel like. She felt a soft tap on her shoulder that made her tingle ever so slightly. Flora turned around to find a guy standing right before her, his arm out. She gasped.

"My dear Flora, would you care to dance" Helia asked. Pinch me I must be dreaming she thought. She was lost for words but managed to nod her head. He took her hand in his. Flora felt his softness and followed his lead to the dance floor. She didn't know how she was able to walk, she felt in other terms, weak at the knees. All of a sudden he stopped, took her by the waist and pulled her close. She watched as his hands fell to her hips and when they did she looked up. She felt a magnet act happen with her hands, she didn't know what they were doing. Her hands somehow fell upon his shoulders, his masculine, ever fit shoulders. He looked at her, and she looked at him. That same gaze they held earlier had come once again. His eyes were so dark and lovely, she caught herself staring right into them and he stared back. Everything in her whole body felt right and good.

"Flora you look so beautiful" Helia softly whispered in her ear, grazing her cheek as he did. She felt his breath on her face and she felt like she might faint. She had never felt like this before, lightheaded and airy and at the same time nervous and jumpy. He had asked her to dance. He had done the asking. Flora buried her head in his neck and she caught his ashy boy scent, the kind of smell that was so indescribable to Flora. It was heaven to her.


	2. A Walk

Chapter 2: A Walk

When the song ended, Helia let go of her, causing Flora to step back in to the real world. It was over; dancing with the perfect guy was over. She started to walk away silently when she realized her hand was still holding on to Helia's. She looked up, seeing his smile twinkle in the neon lights.

"Come with me Flora" Helia said in a calm voice. What was going on? Flora had no idea, she was nervous beyond nervous. She didn't even know how to react so with the little voice she had she squeaked out a "yes". Helia kept a hold of her hand as they led through the crowds of fairies and specialists. She caught site of Musa and Bloom who were smiling brightly at Flora. Flora felt like calling help to them but just smiled back, her heart pounding so loud she could hear it over the music. He led her out to the gravel road outside of Red Fountain School. Her eyes turned toward the full moon that hung over the trees in the background. It wasn't a warm night, but it wasn't a cold one either. It felt just right upon Flora's skin. The little strands of hair in front of Flora's face were swept up through the wind. Helia kept on leading her on, past flowerbeds and roads. She stared at him, looking at his raven hair blow through the calm fall breeze. Her eyes fell along his body. He had a perfect frame and body, remembering dancing so close to him she could feel it ever so lightly. She wondered what he looked like without a shirt. She blushed realizing what she had been imagining and turned away from him looking at the marvelous trees before her. He stopped when they had reached a bridge. He let go of her hand as he leaned against the rail of the bridge. Flora didn't know what to do again, it seemed she had no clue what to do all-night and things had turned out ok then. She was just going to have to trust her gut. Flora copied Helia, leaning against the railing with her face toward the stream. She could hear the sound of th water, it was relaxing to hear. It made Flora's stomach loosen up from the tightening it had done in the past minutes.

"Flora" he said her name so softly that it made Flora smile a little. How could he have that affect on her? It was so magical she couldn't even begin to describe it. Something hit her, she could talk to him. They weren't in front of a million people; she wasn't trying to impress him. They could talk like anybody else could. These ideas gave her the courage to respond.

"Yes Helia". Goosebumps formed on her skin when she said his name. Flora glanced at him turning slightly towards him. Helia turned towards Flora gazing at her hair. _"How can she possibly be this beautiful?"_ Helia thought in his head. He became distracted by Flora's appearance. Her tanned skin glowed a little more than usual around her thin spaghetti strapped dress. Helia couldn't believe her frame. Flora had a perfect hourglass frame. Not to mention her gorgeous golden brown hair. He needed to continue with what he was saying but she was too much of a distraction.

"I'm transferring to Red fountain, I'm leaving art school" he finally said in one breath. Flora saw his breathing has speed up a little.

"Yes, I knew this" Flora said.

"Really, who told you, ah your friends" Helia said answering his own question. Flora gazed at his expression; she couldn't tell what it held. It turned unbelievable quiet, birds could be heard cooing into the darkness.

"Why did you decide to change schools"asked Flora. She partly said it because of the silence and partly because she wondered why he had. Art was his favorite thing to do, and she knew it. Remembering the day she first met him he had been drawing doves.

Helia was startled by her question, did he dare answer it truthfully. "Well for many reasons". He grew closer to Flora, and Flora took in his nearness.

"One was Saladin; he had wanted me to become a hero". Flora nodded. She was so aware of his closeness; she could feel his body warmth. "Two because of all of my friends like Sky and Timmy and three because".

She held her breath for a second realizing he was going to give a third reason.

"Because I" Helia was stopped by something laughing. A horrible evil laughter could be heard everywhere around them.

"This has got to be the lamest thing I have ever seen" cackled a familiar voice.


	3. Trouble A Brewing

Note from the Author-Every once in awhile I get an email of a new review for this story I wrote about 5 years ago. Well I'm back with a tad bit added. Since I am now in college we can see how far we can go with better quality! Enjoy-KLEB

The laughing came from Ariel, the well-known "prima donna" ballerina fairy Flora was always intimidated by. She was a tall creature, tall and scary and every other characteristic given to a cliché "mean girl". Her short blonde hair fell to her chin, complimenting her bright pink lipstick. She was known for pink, especially pink lipstick. Flora knew all to well of the rumor of Ariel kissing boys to mark them as her own, and the lipstick would stain their cheeks for days. Flora knew she could never be so forward, so outward with her feelings.

"Hi Helia" she said swaying her hips as she walked toward him. She had an amusing stare cast at Flora's direction, and Flora could not help but look away.

Helia himself could not speak. He found himself struck still. "Hello Ariel" he spoke softly.

"Helia why don't we go in and dance, there is a great song playing." Ariel said taking his arm away from the railing, linking it with hers. Flora could not believe her ears nor her eyes. She didn't think Ariel would target Helia has her new victim. She knew once he was chosen there was no going back, and most guys would kill to be in his shoes. Ariel, after all, was sought after. She was like a diamond, and she was certainty worth quite a bundle as well. Ariel's father was the major CEO of most of the grand malls in Magix. She was indeed an heiress to a multimillion fortune, and never let anyone forget that for a second.

"Oh come on Helia, we have to go dance! I just love this song and we would look great out there on the dance floor!" Flora snapped back to life when she heard this. As soon as she glanced at Ariel and her two friends, her heart sank deeper.

"I suppose, but just one dance Ariel." Helia said softly. He was brought up to never dismiss a woman. Even if the woman was Ariel, someone he had heard horror stories about from Brandon, he had to be polite. As he was dragged away from Flora, he looked behind him. Her eyes were closed and she had turned back to the railing of the bridge. Helia was distraught, and held his breath as he was dragged back into the loud music.

Flora kept her composure till she knew she was alone. A single tear left her eyes, glided along her cheek before plopping down into the water.

"Oh well" she spoke just as softly as Helia did.

Back inside the dance, as Ariel had her arms around him Helia was aching inside. "Flora, my dear Flora" was all he could hear within his mind. Little did he or even Flora know that the problems were just beginning.

Ariel grinned within her embrace. The boy with the raven hair would soon be hers…


End file.
